When You Run, Never Look Back
by Charlotte13245
Summary: Set just before CoB I havent read the rest yet I dont know if theres going to be a Clary or not. Oc story, needs Beta.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The man I love, was about to die in front of me, he had saved my life so many times, and I didn't even realise I loved him, until this moment. I couldn't let this happen "no" I whispered, so quiet that I was sure only my own ears could hear it. I ran forwards, my mind not even registering was I was doing until it was too late. The sword struck me, in my abdomen. I fell to the floor, there were screams, shouts around me.. But I could only hear one voice "Claire" he whispered, "Please, I can't lose you like this,"

"You save my life, I save yours, that's how we work, remember?" Blood dribbled out of my mouth "I love you" I whispered, before everything went dark around me. Was death meant to be this painful? I thought, maybe, who knew. But my mind was at rest, at peace. I had fought my sins, and I was safe. All I could hope for was that my family, my love, the rest of my kind, were also, safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life, had never been, what one would call normal. I had ran, forever looking for an escape. Trying to face my sins, the sins that wanted me dead. I had known for all my life, what I was, but I made it so people, did not know of me. I am what is known, as a shadowhunter. A half angel, half human being, put on this earth to protect Mundanes, against demons.

I have never had a home, I was always running from everything, trying to fight back, but not always winning. I had never thought of love, or a home to go to, until, for the first time, I let myself be saved.

I was chained to the wall, my feet about a foot away from the ground, but it was only my wrists that were chained. There went any keys about, and they had taken my stele and weapons. I pulled against the metal, trying to break free, but without much success. That's when someone, in a black cloak, a hood over their head, walked in. They froze when they saw me, and didn't say a word.

I stayed quiet, until the came near where I was, they looked at the chains. _They must have a key,_ I thought. When he got close I lifted up by right leg, and kicked him, right where it hurts "Give me the keys," I said, he bent over slightly and grunted,  
"You know," He said, "If you wanted help, this is the wrong way to go about it."  
"I said, give me the keys."  
The man stood up, recovering slightly "Hey Alec!" He called "We've got a live one over here!" He then turned back to me, "I'll get you out, if you promise not to kick me again."  
"I make no such promises."  
"Then I guess you're not getting out." I rolled my eyes,  
"I promise not to kick you _there_ again." I said  
"That's good enough for me." He unlocked my wrists, I ignored the sting, and as soon as my feet hit the floor, I did a reverse turning kick, hitting him in the head. He cursed "Now listen here. I'm trying to help you ou-" Before he could finish, I hit him again, knocking him to the ground when I felt something tighten around my waist, holding my arms to me. I turned to face a woman, holding a whip. She gave me a dirty look, then another man came in "Let go of me." I told her, my voice calm, I could see my weapons across the room. _If only I could get to them, _I thought. The woman turned to the man "Brother, I think Jace needs you." She glanced at the man who was now clutching his eye. I took their momentary distraction, to pull the whip from the woman's hands. It fell from being around me, and I lunged for my weapons, I was panting slightly, I had been here for a few days, and my wrists were bleeding and sore from the chains "What do you want?" I asked. The woman just glared at me in return.  
"We're trying to help" She told me, "If you'd rather stay locked up here, that's fine by me , really." She said looking at her nails, "We'll make our leave."  
"Ignore her," The man, not called Jace, told her, "I'm Alec," He said, as he drew a rune on Jace, "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you escape."  
"And I should trust you why?"  
"You shouldn't. The choice is yours." Said Jace this time.  
"I don't trust people." I said, "But I need to get out of here before they come back." I tied my weapon belt around my waist and held a seraph blade in my hand "So stay quiet" I told them, I hesitantly opened the door, looking to see if anyone was on the corridor. Luckily, there weren't. For now. "Which way did you come in?" she asked.  
The boy named Alec stood next to her, he pointed to the ceiling "That way" he said. Claire nodded, the only way is up, she thought. "Did you see anyone when you came?" She asked.  
He shook his head, "The place was deserted. We are the only ones here." Why did they leave me deserted? She kept her weapon at the ready but she knew they wouldn't bump into anyone, not down here at least. She looked up to where he pointed before, there was a sewage cover. We're underground? She thought. She turned to Jace who was now stood next to her "Give me a boost." She told him.  
"No." He said "You kicked me, again, therefore you can find your own way out" Typical guy lost his pride. Claire rolled her eyes "Fine." She said. She glanced around them, she was a flexible, gymnastic person, she lent on the wall opposite, and used it to push her up kicking off the other wall grabbing the lid, and pulling it open. She landed back silently on her feet. Before proceeding to climb out. She glanced around. When they climbed out "Where are we?" She asked.  
"New York." Said Isabelle as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Why, where did you think we were?"  
"The last place I remember being in was London." Why did they bring me here…Out the corner of her eye, she saw she was being watched, her eyes flicked to behind Jace and Alec who were stood on her right. Being watched, again. "So," She said "This was real fun, but I have to go." She took one last glance at the men watching her, "See you" And she took off running. With the men chasing her.


	3. Chapter 2

I ran, and I ran and I ran. I quickly picked up my knife, turned around and stabbed one of the men in the stomach; I did a reverse turning kick and hit another. I was panting though – I'd have no food or water in over a week. An arrow came through the sky and shot one of the men in the chest. I turned around, and saw the three people who had helped me escape. Why are they helping me….They joined the fight, and soon all of the men were dead or unconscious.

"Why run?" Asked Jace.  
"I always run" I fell to my knees "Jesus I really need to stop getting locked up.  
Jace knelt down beside me, "Are you ok?"  
"I've been locked up, for over a week, with no food, no water, and torture. Do you think I'm ok? Jackass." I then fell forwards, unconscious into his arms.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, with no clue to where I was, but I felt…stronger, which was weird. I looked around the room, and recognized almost immediately that I was in an institute, and that I was wearing someone else's clothes. My weapons weren't on me either. I got out of bed quietly, and picked up the lamp (unplugging it of course) and I stepped out of the room. I wondered around this strange place, and I saw a person step around the corner, I swung the lamp at the person, but they blocked it, I spun around and tried again – and they grabbed hold of my wrists. "Calm down." The voice was Jaces, and I then looked at him "Sorry. Reflex." I said.  
"Why…why are you always running and fighting? Why do you think everyone's going to kill you?"  
"Tell the clave that I'm here, and you'll understand exactly why."  
He regarded me for a moment, before letting go of my arm. "Fine." He said "But they already know."  
My eyes flashed, and I kneed him, he grunted and fell to the floor. I ran, I ran fast through the corridors, let me out, let me out…"Alec! She's escaping!" I heard Jace shout. I ran faster, but I was knocked to my back. _Ow_. I looked up; Alec was stood over me, slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry. But you're going nowhere."  
"Bastard."


	4. Continue of Chapter 2

"Why? Why are you keeping me here? Why won't you let me just leave?"  
"My parents want to speak to you – they run the institute, and my fathers the inquisitor."  
"Oh shit, you're a Lightwood aren't you? Oh fuck"  
"What's wrong?"  
"You'll have to trust me when I say the clave want to kill me. Did you give your parents my name?"  
"No…we don't even know your name"  
"Good."  
He held a hand to help her up as Jace walked to join his parabatai "So _what _is your real name?"  
"That's nothing to do with you Jonathon."  
His eyes flashed "Its Jace, how do you know my name?"  
"I recognize your face Jace,"  
"From what?"  
"None of you-"  
"-They're ready to see her" Said Isabelle, stood on the top of the stairs.  
She sighed "Fuck" muttered Claire under her breath.


End file.
